pottersworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter of Cadena
The Chapter of the Cadena is the PottersWorld version of the Death Eaters. According to PW Canon, the Death Eaters died out along with Lord Voldemort, leaving the Wizarding World in peace for many years. Only recently has a new threat risen -- the Cadena. This self-called 'resistance' group is a terrorist organization consisting of some of the most clever and twisted minds in the wizarding world. They oppose the Ministry of Magic, as well as any form of oppression, and feel that with their help and guidance, the wizarding world can be brought into a new era of freedom. Origins The Cadena is an international movement that has separate Chapters across the world, and the British Chapter began with Rhueben Griffey. He banded together with others of like minds, including Tyler Manning, and his right-hand man, Octavius Nox. Griffey began to quietly bring very few trusted individuals into his inner circle, working deeply beneath the radar of the Ministry, keeping them completely unaware of his movements at the beginning. In the early days, Cadena was virtually unknown within the wizarding world; still convinced that they were free of the threat of the Death Eaters and anyone similar, the wizarding population lived in peace, unaware of the movements growing right beneath their noses. The British Chapter began with a select few members, mostly those that Griffey already knew and trusted -- Cadena felt out the waters, testing to see how far they could go, and when. The Broken Chain The symbol that represents the Chapter of the Cadena is a broken chain; the actual word 'Cadena' means 'chain' in Spanish. This chain symbol alludes to the idea that the members of Cadena are breaking free of the oppressive chains that have been cast over them by power-hungry governments such as the Ministry of Magic. This broken chain symbol is used many ways, perhaps the most sinister being that each member of Cadena has the broken chain symbol burned onto the inside of their left wrist, reminiscient of the Death Eaters boasting the Dark Mark on their forearms. The procedure is painful, a way of testing the new members. It will remain rather painful to the touch for a few days after receiving it. The tattoo is both physical and magical. It is burned physically into the skin and cannot be removed unless several layers of the skin are flayed off; it cannot be removed by magical means. Magically, it is a way for the Master to contact members of Cadena. Should he wish to do so, he will cast a spell, and the member's will feel a tingling, burning in the tattoo, letting them know they need to report to Cadena headquarters immediately. Through the tattoo, the Master is NOT able to read their thoughts, but he will be able to know of their whereabouts. These burn marks are enchanted to remain invisible, unless the Cadena member sporting it wants another person to be able to see it. The chain symbol is also used in several other ways, all of which are available only for current Cadena members as needed. The Cadena Coin This is an ordinary Ministry-minted coin, a sickle. Cadena has taken a number of these and emblazoned them with the Cadena symbol -- the broken chain. This is to show contempt for anything to do with the Ministry; specifically its business practices and its laws. This coin can also be a "calling card" of sorts. It can be left behind on purpose to show that a member of Cadena has been there, especially for indoor activities where the Cadena sky mark cannot be used. Most often used in place of an item or person that Cadena has "taken". The Broken Chain Sky Mark Similar to the use of the Dark Mark shot into the sky during the reign of Lord Voldemort, this is the mark that appears in the sky when members of Cadena cast the Broken Chain Spell. A smoky black shaped symbol like a broken chain will appear large in the daytime sky. At night, it will be a glowing symbol, lasting for fifteen minutes, and the finite spell cannot remove it. Cadena members use this chain to mark where they have made their presence known, much like the Death Eaters, and use it to spark fear into the hearts of the wizarding community. Cloaks and Masks While not exactly a symbol to represent the group, Cadena members are easily identifiable while they wear their trademark black cloaks and full face masks. These items are used when Cadena members are actively working for their cause in public, to keep their identities a secret, so they will not be arrested for acts of terrorism. This method is taken directly from the use Voldemort's Death Eaters made of masks and cloaks, except for a change in the design; Cadena members do not have pointed hoods on their cloaks, and the design of the mask is significantly different, to set themselves apart from the Death Eaters of the past. Each mask and cloak is identical to the next, so that people cannot be uniquely identified by those outside of the group. What PW Members Need to Know About Cadena 1. Much more than "dark". Because Cadena is seen as the next-generation Death Eaters, many people make the mistake of thinking of them as purely "dark" or "evil". But if you think about it, there is probably no one in history that thought as a kid they were going to grow up to be evil. It is best, rather, to think of this group as simply the flip side of a coin, an opposite view. Try not to think in terms of "dark" or "light" but think about the character's personal history and how it brought them to this way of thinking. Though in the 'bad ol' days', those like Cadena may have been only pure-bloods, this is not longer true. You need NOT be pure-blooded to be part of Cadena! But Cadena members SHOULD be 'pure blooded in the heart'. They are elitist, feel they are superior in some way, and cannot help but look down on others who do not meet their personal standards of excellence. 2. Individualism vs. the Good of the State. Cadena members do not follow the crowd, stand neatly in line, or obey the rules. They are affronted at the idea of being within the norm, and want to follow the beat of their own drummer. They see the establishment -- and specifically the Ministry -- as an impediment to their personal freedom. They feel they are being taxed to death, controlled, manipulated and made a fool of by the Ministry and it's laws. Cadena members can either come to this conclusion themselves, inherit it from their family, or have been influenced by a significant person from their past. 3. Power Rules. Cadena and means a strong belief in power. Their world is survival of the fittest, dog-eat-dog, to the victor go the spoils. They do not believe in charity, mercy, helping up the 'weak', or sympathy for their brethren. Cadena members are disdainful of weakness of any kind, especially in other wizarding kind. Power-plays within and outside of Cadena are definitely permitted and even encouraged. Scheming and jockeying for higher position within the organisation is the norm, and members should all be plotting their next "move". They do not need to be continually trying to be the leader; forming of 'alliances' with other members of Cadena would be a prudent thing to do. Depending on the character personality and history, perhaps they wish only to associate themselves with the most powerful, be a special associate(s) of Cadena's higher ups. 4. The Master. Cadena is NOT a democracy. The leader of Cadena is always referred to as "The Master". Cadena members will always treat this person with respect, for they are always the most powerful and well connected. They got to this position not by luck or voting, but by sheer will and magical power. To piss off the Master would be a grave mistake -- but that's not to say that the very clever witch or wizard MAY try to worm themselves into the Master's good graces, with the hope that once they themselves became more powerful, they may -- perhaps -- someday overthrow the current Master. On the other hand, punishment for failure or misdeeds can be swift and brutal, decided on by the Master and any others he deems worthy to serve his court. The Masters of Cadena This section deals with only those who have led Cadena during the Pottersworld timeline. *Rhueben Griffey *Octavius Nox *Sabine Cantrell *Anton Roth Rhueben Griffey The first Master of Cadena, and founder of the British Chapter, Griffey was feared by all in the early days of his reign. It was he who first desired the magical runes that would give him unstoppable power over the wizarding world, willing to go to any lengths in order to obtain these runes. Early on in PottersWorld history, Griffey had his own daughter, Raven, murdered in order to obtain the rune he believed her to possess. With ice blue eyes that never hinted at mercy, Griffey was an undisputed dictator, who was willing to sacrifice anything (and anyone) in order to obtain his goals for the Chapter. In his quest to gain control of the wizarding world through Cadena, Griffey's orders resulted in crimes that included (but are not limited to) the following: *The first attack on Hogsmeade, which included the murder of several students and professors from Hogwarts. *The kidnap and subsequent torture of Kate McCleary *The second attack on Hogsmeade, which resulted in the death of the Minister of Magic, the deaths of several professors, and the injuries of many students. *The kidnap of five students from Hogwarts. Towards the end of his career, Griffey's soldiers began to feel unrest with the dictatorship that he so diligently enforced upon them, and clever ploys set into motion by Octavius Nox and Alexandra Castello turned many of the minds of the Chapter members against him. During a ball held at Thornwood, the home of Octavius and Alexandra, Griffey, seemingly unstable at the idea of losing his control over "his" Cadena, appeared uninvited and initiated an attack against Alexandra, enraging Octavius. A duel ensued, and before the entire Chapter who were attending the ball, Griffey was murdered. The entire mess was covered up from the MLEs by the Chapter's resident lawyer, Elizabeth Highfield, and no charges against Octavius were ever filed. Octavius Nox After the murder of Rhueben Griffey, Nox seemlessly took over leadership of Cadena, with a significant difference in mind of how he felt things should be run. Nox took a much more humanitarian view to the Chapter, and felt that the way to gain the Chapter's success with the public was to gain their trust. Cadena, then, fell into a lull of nonviolence, working instead towards improving their image rather than achieving their goals. Cadena, then, fell into a lull, and seemingly disappeared from the eye of the public. Later, feeling that being Master was not all that it was cracked up to be, Nox resigned his post in favour of moving towards family life. Sabine Cantrell The replacement that Octavius Nox found for himself, Sabine was previously the Master of the German Chapter, and arrived into the British Cadena determined to run it the same way she did there. After getting off to a rocky start with a less-than-accepting group of soldiers, she has since served well as Master. It was under Sabine's command that Natasha Winters and Eli Moltov were tortured by Damien Kysely, Katrina (Ryan) Kysely, and Elizabeth Highfield, in order to obtain information about the Order of the Phoenix. She remains as the current Master of Cadena.